Scream My Name
by IronicGirl99
Summary: Once you've burned a bridge, it takes a lot of time and effort to build it back up. And most of the time what you build is not the same as what you burned. Seth/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 (02.06.2014)**

**_"There's always a plan B" _**

Those were the words she kept hearing in her head while she walked to the locker room with her two best friends behind her. She had taken the worst part of the beating. Apparently, Triple H was still mad at her for Hurricanrana the day before at Payback and he had decided that the best payback was to hit her stomach and her back repeatedly with the freaking sledgehammer_. I may have something broken_, she thought. However that was not what hurt her the most, what hurt her was that a person she trusted, she loved and she considered family have betrayed her. The boys had told her that Seth had told them about the on screen betrayal and had made them promise to not tell her because he wanted to be the one doing it, the problem was that he hadn't tell her until he had hit Roman's back with a chair.

**"Look who is here" **She heard the voice of the man who had broken her heart half an hour ago. She looked up and saw him, smirking at her. But it was not the smirk she was used to, it was an evil one, it was the one he gave to the people he was about to defeat. She didn't want to talk to him right now** "What? Cat got your tongue?" **He laughed. When no one answered, he continued **"I guess you're wondering why. Why didn't I tell you? And the answer is pretty simple… You were not worth it. You were not worth it of this team from the beginning but we were force to take you in, but now? Now, we've already made a name in this industry and now, we don't need you. I DON'T NEED YOU!" **He exclaimed, making her flinch. Still, she didn't answer** "You're a worthless, unimpressive, expendable bitch, who would have stay alone until her death if it wasn't for us been force to be in a team with you" **Dean went to punch the man who dared say all those lies about his best friend but was stopped by said friend.

**"It's okay, Jon" **She whispered, putting a hand on his arm **"Is this a Promo?"** She asked Dean, in low voice. The negative answer she received gave her enough courage to face her ex friend. She took a deep breath **"So you were the one doing me favors, right?" **She asked, before anyone could answer her, she continued **"Do me one more favor. Don't talk to me again" She said with such ice in her voice that sent shivers down the men's spine "When you get this Authority thing out of your system and you start righting your wrong. When you've come crawling on your knees begging for me to forgive, to trust you again. When you've cried for me to come back. Only then will I consider talk to you. Until then… I'll see you in hell" **She finished, she turned around and left the building, being followed by her two friend and leaving a very cocky man standing alone in the hallway.

**"Val! Val! Stop!"** She heard Dean yelling at her and she reduced her pace, so that her friends could get her. Once they were close, he said **"Are you okay? You know that what he said is a lie. He was trying to hurt but they were lies"** He asked really worried about the pained expressions she was wearing.

**"I need to go to the hospital. I think I may have a broken rib"** She said, holding her ribcage. The boys stopped what they were going to say and hurried to get her to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II (22.11.14)**

The meeting was not going the way they originally have planned. They had been there for half an hour and Vince McMahon had yet to tell them the news. They thought that by now they would have already finished and they would have starting the last minute training before Survivor Series.

**"Dad… That is great. But can you tell us what is going on?" **Stephanie was starting to get irritated and that was never good for anyone. Her husband, Hunter, just stared at his boss and father in law knowing perfectly well what he was going to say. Contrary to what everyone thought he did read what the audience wanted.

**"Steph, do you remember that a few days ago, we made a poll where everyone could vote who they wanted as a special referee for this match?" **The boss asked his daughter, who nodded **"Well, we have the results and you are going to love this" **He explained, making Hunter smile a little bit at the sarcasm** "The special referee is Valerie" **There was a few grasp around the room but they mostly stayed silent** "You know, the girl who you broke two ribs to and punctured her lungs making her leave for all this months" **He said nodding to Hunter, who lowered his head in shame. He never intended to do that, he thought Seth had told her to wear the protections** "The girl whose name you've been dragging in the mud because you know she is one of the best wrestler in this company and she doesn't like you" **He continue, looking at his daughter** "And the girl you're little golden boy had betrayed and insulted in and out of character" **He commented, referring to Seth**.**

**"Dad! She is going to make us lose! You cannot allow this!" **Stephanie exclaimed, standing up from her seat. Hunter rolled his eyes at his wife's antics; she should know that that was not going to work.

**"Stephanie. I can and I will. Now… get out of my office!" **Vince ordered before starting to look through some papers. Hunter knew they needed to go before the big man got angry, so he took his wife's hand and pushed her out of the room. They had to talk to their team and probably they will have to calm down their "golden boy" before the event started.

**"Steve, I… What if I hurt my ribcage again?" **Valerie wasn't afraid to admit that she was afraid to get hurt again. She had been in pain for months after that awful day. She thought that two broken ribs and punctured lung would not be as difficult as it had been. She had had to have surgery and then she had been in painkiller until the ribs and the lung had repaired. She didn't want to go through that ever again.

**"Look at me, Val" **The man ordered** "You're not going to break your ribs again" **When he noticed that the girl didn't seem so sure, she promised** "I swear, if they try to hurt your ribs I'll go out there and kick their asses. I promise, okay?" **He let go all the air he was holding when he saw that the girl nodded with more confidence. He had met her when she started in TNA as A.J Styles valet, he had lost a few championships to Styles because of her getting in their matches, but he grew to care for her and now, he considered her a good friend **"Let's go"**

All team Cena had been eliminated except Dolph, so it was on his shoulder to beat the Authority because if not, everyone on his team would be fired. She understood the situation, what she didn't get was how he was physically capable of getting up and continued fighting. He did a Famouser on Seth and Valerie, thanking the gods above, started the countdown.

1…2…

She felt a hand in her ankle taking her out of the ring. When she stood and looked up, she saw Triple H before he punched her in her ribcage repeatedly before throwing her to the already destroyed commentator's table. She held her ribcage trying to stop the pain. She knew this was going to happen, she knew it! You cannot trust the Authority! She was starting to have problems breathing, just like a few months ago. She was freaking out but she couldn't move. The pain was almost unbearable.

Seth Rollins was lying in the ring but that didn't stopped him from seen what Triple H had done to his former friend. Stephanie had told him to break their friendship and he did; told him to hate her and he was trying but he couldn't. He still cared and it was making him weak, just like Ambrose and Reigns, so he turned his head slightly to see Hunter destroy his rival ignoring the feeling that was telling him to go help her.

She didn't know what was going on in the ring until everything stopped and Steve's intro song started playing. Slowly, she turned around to see a staring contest between Triple H and Steve in full Sting costume. Before Triple H could attack Sting, he did a Scorpion Deathdrop on him and put Dolph covering Seth, and then he left the ring. Once she saw the situation in the ring, she stood up painfully and got into the ring, doing the countdown.

When it was announced that Team Cena had win, Dolph got up and carefully helped Valerie up. She held her ribs trying to lesser the pain while she got out of the ring and walked up the ramp. Once they arrived at the top of the ramp, John Cena came out to help them. He hugged Dolph tightly before picking her up in his arms and let the other man hold onto his arm and get backstage.

The moment they were in the gorilla, Dolph was taken to the medical room by his friends while John tried to make Valerie sit in one of the seats. She started crying the second she knew she was out of the cameras. Everyone around her was watching breaking down without knowing what to do.

**"Valerie!" **The voice of the lunatic fringe made her look up and tried to stand up to go to him, Dean was faster and took her in his arms before starting running to the exit door.

**"You cannot leave yet, Dean!" **The voice of one of the producers made him stopped and looked at everyone.

**"I'm taking her to the hospital. You can try to stop me" **He challenged before disappeared. He was quickly followed by John Cena and Sting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III (29.08.2016)**

A lot of things happened the next year and half. Valerie left for another 3 months because her ribs had broken again and when she came back, she came back better than ever. She won two Divas Championships more; one, to Nikki Bella and the other, to Charlotte. At WrestleMania 32, she won the fatal 4-way against Charlotte, Sasha Banks and Becky Lynch, becoming the first ever Raw Woman Champion. She helped Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns every time she could. Including giving a dropkick to Vince McMahon, in 2015, when he tried to make Roman lose the match against Sheamus in which if he lost he would've been fired but if he won he would've become WWE World Heavyweight Championship.

However, one thing was clear to audience and superstars, Seth Rollins didn't exist for her.

The creative board came up with the idea of causing an in ring feud between the two and quickly threw away the idea when they realized she just didn't care. He won? Okay. He lost? Okay. She didn't care. Even the Authority, except Seth and Stephanie, were worried about the girl's indifference. Hunter realized, in the next weeks after her come back, that Seth had fucked up when he brought the feud into a personal field but he also knew it had been his wife's idea.

Seth had a lot of time to think for himself, without the constant shadow of his boss when he got injured, and he'd realized that there has never been a reason for him to say all those things to Valerie, there has never been a reason for him to break their friendship. He'd decided to apologize to her out of character, once he got back. However, when the time came, Stephanie McMahon started to sweet talk him into hate her again and he became furious at her, because how could someone who claimed to love him act the way she did, ignored him?

Valerie was having a really good day. She was at home, in Dallas, for the week; the company had decided to give her the week off after she'd won the Raw Championship for the second time at SummerSlam. And she was spending the day with one of her best friends, Jon. He was there because SmackDown was in Dallas the next day, and he had decided to stay with her at her house. They were having a lazy day. They were staying at the house, drinking beer and eating pizza while talking and watching superhero's movies. However, when the night came, they decided to watch Raw. She knew it was a bad idea from the beginning, but she had no idea how bad the idea was.

**"Please, tell me Triple H has not done what I think he's done" **She exclaimed, throwing the popcorn around her and going to the edge of the couch, with an astonished look in her eyes. Dean looked at his friend.

**"I know you're not wearing your glasses but I think you've seen it very clearly" **He commented, trying to light the mood but failing miserably when she didn't even looked his way.

**"He… He has… He has just given the Championship to Owens" **She said to herself** "They've just betrayed Seth. How could they?" **She whispered. She sounded so hurt and she looked so devastated that Dean couldn't keep his eyes out of her. He should have listened to her. Watching Raw had been a really bad idea because now she had gone back to step one. Now she couldn't silence her heart. Now she had to admit the painful truth:

She still cared for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV (29.08.2016)**

Seth realized that something wasn't right when he noticed Hunter in the ring. He was not supposed to be there. However, he just let it go, thinking that his boss was going to make the win easier. And what a mistake that was!

He was so surprised when Hunter did the pedigree on him that he just stood on the mat of the ring while Owens covered him.

1…2…3

**"You're winner and new WWE Universal Champion, Kevin Owens!" **He knew what the ring announcer was saying but he just heard the words that Dean told him two years ago.

**_"They're just going to use you and once they find someone that they think is better than you, they are going to betray you. They are trying to isolate you, so you don't have any help if you decide to go against them when they do it. I hope you realize it before they destroy you" _**Dean was right. Roman was right. But most importantly, Valerie had been right all along.

He got out of the ring and went straight to his traitorous "team". Mick looked shocked and was talking with Stephanie. Hunter was nowhere in sight.

**"What the hell was that?!"** He yelled in Stephanie's face, making her flinch. He was fuming **"Did you know? Did you know?!"** He continued screaming at her. She didn't have time to answer **"After everything I've done for all of you! After everything we…. I've been through!" **

**"Don't you dare blame me for this! I didn't know he was going to do that! But you know what?! I'm glad he's done it!" **Stephanie responded, getting really agitated. The truth was that the Authority had been getting really tired of the boy lately. He was getting even cockier than he already was and he was getting on everybody's nerves. They hadn't realized the power that his Shield friends had on him, they hadn't realized the way they kept him grounded, kept him humble, kept him sane. And they didn't know how to do that and they weren't willing to learn to.

**"Are you fucking kidding me?! I've done everything you've asked of me!"** He couldn't stop **"You told me to betray the Shield and I did! You told me to stop being friend with Val and I did! You told me to hate her and I did! I've broken my own heart to stand by your side!" **Stephanie stared death into his eyes. She knew it was true and she also knew that had been their mistake, they hadn't known the importance that the girl had for him** "And you repay me with this! Fuck you! Fuck all of you! I'm done!" **He finished before going to his locker room.

He arrived to his hotel room late at night. He went directly to lie in his bed, trying to forget what had happened that night. Once he realized he couldn't, he took his phone and there it was, among a lot of message from his family, one single text from her. **_"I'm sorry about what happened tonight. You deserved that tittle"_**

And that night he felt asleep crying for the girl he lost because he'd been a stupid self-centered asshole.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V (37.03.2017)**

It had been a few months since the Authority had turned their backs on Seth Rollins and Colby had been demanding answers to them, in and out of the ring. And when he finally got his answer, he got into one of the biggest feuds of his life with Hunter while having the freaking knee injury. 

Nothing much changed after that fatidic night. He was so focused on facing the Authority that he had forgot to try to make amends with the people he had done wrong to; specially, to his Shield family. That however, changed once he saw Roman talking to Dean backstage and heard part of the conversation.

**"… Yeah, man. Her head isn't in the game. She's thinking too much about his situation" **Dean said, pushing his hands through his hair **"Even Luke and Karl have noticed she's acting weird and if they tell AJ we're screwed, we promised him nothing was wrong with her. Now I understand how everyone feels when I turn on the brother mode"** He commented.

The moment A.J Styles debuted in the WWE last year, Valerie became happier than ever. Apparently, she started valeting him in TNA and even when she started winning tittles she continued doing it. He was the first person who put his trust on her and got hers in return. He was her family and he was an overprotective asshole who had threated every man in the locker room to not hurt her in any way.

**_"What the hell are they talking about? Are they talking about Val?"_** Seth talked, thinking about all the times A.J have beat him up in their matches together and then he came to a halt. He fucked up again. He'd been so focused on getting a match from Hunter that he'd forget that he also needed to give a few explanations. And now he was going to face Hunter at WrestleMania, alone.

Valerie was sitting at the catering room with Roman watching what was going on in the ring. Triple H VS Seth Rollins. They were signing the hold harmless agreement for their match that Saturday and Val was having difficulties thinking about Colby going injured into an unsanctioned match against the Game and Stephanie. She was scared for him, even though he had not tried to contact her at all. Maybe he really meant all those things he said all those years ago.

**"… You do sign this contract, Seth. You walk into WrestleMania, but you can bet your ass you ain't walking out"** She heard Hunter finished talking after a long talk about success and all that. She saw Seth in deep thought before he started talking.

**"That is the same line of bullcrap that I bought into three years ago"** Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing to hear what he was saying **"Well, this is not three years ago. And you say you don't understand me, so let me explain something to you. When you're out rehabbing and you should know this better than anybody. When you're out rehabbing, you have a lot of time to think, to gain perspective. And you know what I learned about me?" **He made a small pause **"I liked myself before I met you. I was proud of myself before I met you. And you know what? I-I didn't really mind wrestling for a hot dog and a handshake in the Philadelphia National Guard Armory. It didn't bother me. Because I love this business! And that made me happy!" **Valerie was staring at the screen, feeling for the first time in years that she was watching him. The real him **"And sure, when you and I got together, side by side, man, we accomplished a lot"** She took a deep breath **"But at what cost? What did I give up for that?"** Roman was looking at the friend beside him and he knew at that moment she was holding her breath **"This isn't about fame, or fortune, or money, or power, and hell, dude, it's…it's not even about one match at _WrestleMania_"** Seth was trying really hard to not break down and seem weak, but he saw a little kid with Valerie's shirt and he got the resolution he needed to continue **"This is about redemption! You understand that?" **The question in every superstars mind was: Is he saying sorry to Valerie, Roman and Dean? **"Not revenge; redemption! Because I gave up _everything_ to stand next to you"** Valerie had stood up and walk in front of the TV **"Every friendship I ever had"** Roman wanted to go out there and punch Hunter in the face and hug his hurting brother **"Everyone that made me who I was"** Now everyone was watching at a crying Valerie with pity. They knew he was talking about her. They all knew **"I gave that up all that to stand next to you, and for what? For what!?"** Seth wanted this segment to end. He needed to go talk to Val. She was the one he had hurt the most, but he was willing to go crawling on his knees if it meant having her back **"At WrestleMania, you'd better be prepared to tear my leg off my body and beat me with it! You'd better have a stretcher standing by to guide me out of there! Because there will be NOTHING stopping me from tearing you apart and getting back what matters most to me in my life. And that's who I was before I met you! That's getting back SETH. FREAKING. ROLLINS!" **

Once Seth won the fight against Hunter, he ran backstage searching for Val. She was nowhere to be found. He was stopped by Roman, who was going to the ring to face the Undertaker.

**"She left. Once Triple H started hurting you, she left. She said she couldn't watch it and she left"** The big man said before leaving Seth alone in the same hallway where he broke his family.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI (02.04.2017)**

WrestleMania was here. He was fighting his former mentor and one of the most vicious wrestlers he'd ever met and truth be told, he was scared. He was scared because for the first time since he became a WWE Superstar, he was fighting alone. No one backstage was waiting for him to finish the match and go to have a beer with them afterwards.

He'd tried to contact his Shield brothers and Roman had been the only one who had answered; although, he hadn't said much. He had listened to him apologize and beg for forgiveness while he drank his cup of coffee, and once Colby had finished talking, he'd just stared at him and nodded his head. Roman was a man of few words but that nod meant that he had given a step in the forgiveness road.

Dean. Dean was complete different story. He hadn't answered any of his calls and he had ignored him when he had tried to get his attention backstage. The architect knew that the lunatic would not forgive him until Valerie did it. And that was not happening anytime soon because Val had been ignoring him too.

He'd been in the match for a few minutes when Stephanie started to interfere in it hurting his knee, which was not completely heal. Suddenly, the whole arena exploded in cheers but he couldn't see anything while trying to keep Hunter from hurting him more at the same time Stephanie is holding his hurt leg from outside the ring. However, he did felt her hand disappear and he did heard the sound of someone falling to the ground like a death weight. Hunter did too because he turned his glance to something behind him, making him do the same. And what he saw made him smile. His savior angel had come. There she was beating the hell out of Stephanie after what he was sure had been a Hurricanrana. After a few seconds, she stopped and stood up. He was sure his former mentor was not getting up anytime soon, but he continued to look at his former best friend. She looked once to the ring before going up the ramp and disappeared backstage. He won the match soon after that. Valerie watched it in the gorilla with A.J standing by her side.

**"Why? Why did you help him? I just… I don't understand it"** He asked her, begging her to explain why she'd help the man who broke her heart.

**"I… I don't know. I couldn't stand here and watch them hurt his knee so bad that they destroy his career. Call me crazy but I don't think anyone deserves that"** She answered him, starting to walk to Roman's locker room to give him her support in his match against Undertaker. A.J followed her.

**"It's not that. It's just… this is it? You're forgiving him? After everything?"** He asked the question that had been on his mind since he saw her ran down that ramp.

**"No"** She said in a hard voice **"I'm not forgiving him any time soon, if not ever"** He gave a small relief sigh. He knew it was painful for her, but he was really glad that Seth Rollins would have to fight for her.

**_"It's a dream. This is a dream. I'm going to wake up and be in that ring with Triple H hovering over me after he'd won the match" _**Seth thought while he walked to the men's locker room. Once he got in to it, a lot of superstars congratulated him while he changed into more casual clothes but there was one, who just stared at him from the other side of the room. He knew the lunatic was looking at him, but he'd realized a long time ago that even though he was looking, he was not going to talk to him. He finished getting change and he went to the catering room to watch Roman's match. He'd promise the big dog he would and was going to. When he arrived to the catering room, he was texting on his phone so he didn't saw the person in front of him, so he bumped into her.

**"Sorry! I wasn't looking!"** He exclaimed trying to help the person up. However, everything stopped when he saw her. She was looking at him with the best poker face he had ever seen **"Val… I… Thank you… for… you know… the match…"** This was the first time in almost three years that he was facing her and he was nervous as hell. She just continued to stare at him "I… I'm sorry about… your match against Bayley. I'm sure you…You'll win that championship again" She knew he was trying but she meant what she said to A.J a few moments ago. She was not forgiving him anytime soon.

**"V! Are you coming or not?"** The voice of A.J from the other side of the room made her turn around and leave him standing there like a fish out of the water. When he tried to follow her, he was stopped by the long haired man **"Let me give you a piece of advice"** He said in a low voice **"She doesn't give her trust and love easily. You had it and you fucked up. You will have to fight the good fight if you want it back, but this time you're going to have to go through a very angry lunatic and through me. So you better start fighting for it. Fight for her"** He finished before going after her.

Seth stood in the middle of the room, staring at the door where they had disappeared, thinking how to start to apologize.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII (01.05.2017)**

A.J walked into his friend's hotel room carrying two cups in his hands. When he saw the room, he couldn't help but laugh. Apparently, his chat with Seth had resulted in the man spending half of his check in covering the hotel rooms where she had stayed these past weeks in her favorite flowers, which explained why her room was covered in pink and white tulips.

**"Thank god you're here!"** She exclaimed from the other side of the room, running to get her cup of hot chocolate. The chocolate for her was the same that coffee for him, it was the only way she would become a person in the morning. He took a seat in her bed waiting for her rant. **"Can you believe this guy? He thinks that after everything he's done I'm going to forgive him just because he's sending me flowers!"** He just stared her trying not to laugh out loud **"Like it's something special! You've sent me flowers! It didn't mean anything!"** She continued talking while pacing up and down the room.

**"To be fair… He's not just sending you flowers. He's drowning you in them"** He said with a little smile **"Also they are your favorite. And I've read somewhere than white tulips means forgiveness, so technically the boy is not doing it so wrong"**

**"I hate you" **She huffed before opening the door and let a very sleepy lunatic **"Hey, little Jon. Do you want a sip of chocolate?"** She offered her cup, which he rejected before laying in her bed beside A.J.

**"Coffee, man?"** The long haired man asked, Dean took a huge sip of coffee and seemed to realize the state of the room.

**"What the hell happened here?" **He exclaimed, getting out of the room and looking through the bouquets of flowers. A.J couldn't help but laugh at the horrified look in his friend's face.

**"They're flowers, Jon. Surely, you've seen some in your life"** She answered, moving some of them out of her way to her suitcase. She took one of AJ's old t-shirts and she putted it over her top.

**"I have. But where the hell have they come from? Are you dating someone?"** Dean asked, taking a few tulips and smelling them. The other man, who was calming himself down, started laughing again.

**"No, Jon, I'm not. They are from our former shield brother. He's been doing this since WrestleMania"** She explained the lunatic with a tired voice.

**"So is he apologizing for what he did or is he thanking you for saving his ass?"** He asked curious. He'd noticed that Roman and Seth had begun talking and hanging together, and Seth had tried to talk to him, but he just couldn't forget what he said. He didn't really care about what he said about him but what he said to his sister, after he betrayed all of them, was not going out of his head. However, he hadn't known that he also had been trying to contact with Valerie.

**"White tulips mean forgiveness, Dean. I think he's going for the first option"** A.J responded with a big smile. **"And he's going hard on it"**

**"So you've been stuffing her hotel rooms with her favorite flowers for three weeks. But you have not even tried to speak to her. Do you think that's the best idea?"** Roman was trying really hard not to laugh at his friend's defeated expression.

**"Last time, I tried she just stared at me like I was stupid and then she left. I don't know what to do!" **Seth exclaimed before he started rambling** "Every time I see her, I don't know what to say… I mean, I know what to say but I just start stuttering and make myself look an idiot and… And I can't even look her in the eyes and tell her how sorry I am about what I said that night and all that has happened after! It's exasperating!" **Roman looked at him and gave him a small knowing smile, but he didn't answer him.

When they went to the car to get to the arena, they saw three other people standing beside a car talking. They didn't want to listen to the conversation but they did.

**"No, A.J. I'm not talking to him so he stops sending the fucking flowers. He hurt me. I told him he'd had to crawl on his knees for me to talk to him, and you should know better than anyone that I keep my promises"** She said to the other man before she and Dean got into her car and drive away.

In that moment Seth remembered.

**_"When you get this Authority thing out of your system and you start righting your wrong. When you've come crawling on your knees begging for me to forgive, to trust you again. When you've cried for me to come back. Only then will I consider talk to you."_**

He knew what he needed to do.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII (09.07.2017)**

The flowers continued to fill her hotel rooms for the next two months and still no one said anything. Until one day, they were in Dallas, her hometown, and she found twelve tulips in her doorway. That was a big change. Usually, there's a lot more of them. She took the bouquet inside where her friends where having lunch. She sat down on the sofa and looked at the flowers in deep thoughts. Dean found her like that a few moments later.

**"There's a note, Jon"** She told him with a scared look, once he sat down next to her. The note was something new and she was terrified of reading it. Dean took the card out of the tie and gave it to her while taking the bouquet out of her hands. He knew she needed a moment alone to read it, so he took the gift to the kitchen to put them in a vase.

**_"Valerie, I've been an idiot for long enough"_**

Dean had told A.J and Roman what was happening in the living room and all of them were waiting anxiously for their friend. She entered her kitchen with a confused look and the note on her hand.

**"What does it say?"** A. J asked, drinking his water. When she showed it to them, they were just as confused as her. **_"What the hell does that mean?" _**He thought, while looking at the rest.

**_"Maybe he's finally admitting the truth" _**Roman wondered, hiding a smile.

… 1 …

… 2…

Stephanie McMahon's theme song sounded as Valerie was about to win the triple threat match against Alexa Bliss and Sasha Banks. The later had pinned Alexa rather quickly and the match between the two was lasting more than anyone expecting. Valerie didn't want to lose the tittle and she wasn't planning on it. However, plans changed because when the boss daughter entered the ring, she looked at her and Sasha used her opportunity and pinned her instead, winning the match and the tittle.

Sasha was celebrating the win when she saw the look that the other superstar was sending Stephanie. It didn't take her too much time to get out of the ring. She knew when problems that she didn't want to get involved into were about to happen. Just as she was leaving the ring, Valerie slapped the woman in front of her and she took the microphone out of their hands. When Stephanie tried to hit her back, she stopped her in midair and pushed her away.

**"I'm getting really sick and tired of you and your family, Steph. First, you break my family; then, your husband breaks my ribs and I had to leave for months; then, you try to take away MY championship and you try to hurt my brothers; and now… now, you came here and make me lose my championship" **She exclaimed making her boss flinch **"If you want to fire me, fire me!" **That got a big reaction from the audience; everyone was screaming no** "But you know you can't because if you do, you're ratings will go down and no one wants that. Do we?"** She wondered aloud **"I'm tired of you getting in my way, so I'm ending this once and for all. You and me in a Hell in a Cell match. At SummerSlam"** Stephanie tried to refuse but the girl was already going up the ramp. Before she disappeared backstage, she said one more thing **"And Steph, you better be there… because if you're not there… I'm coming for you" **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX (10.07.2017)**

**"I have a message for Valerie"** Stephanie started Raw with those words **"Val, you think you can book matches when and how you want them? That's not how this business works. I'm the one booking and you're the one obeying!" **A match against the girl scared her to death and everybody knew it **"At SummerSlam there will be no Hell in a Cell match, because I'm not allowing it!" **Valerie's music hit and the whole arena exploded in cheers. However, the girl had one thing in mind and one thing only. Confront Stephanie McMahon**.**

**"That is where you are wrong, princess" **She said in the moment she got inside the ring, with a huge mocking smile. She didn't let the other woman answer** "Because I may be not being able to say when and how a match is happening, but I do know people with the power to do it! And they've done it" **

**"No one is more powerful than me in this building" **Stephanie was enraged.** _"The nerve of this girl" _**She thought.

**"And once again, you're wrong. Please welcome my guest"** She introduced before another theme song started to play and Vince McMahon walked out of the stage. The crowd was having the time of their lives watching the face of the Billion Dollar Princess crumble.

**"I'm going to have to correct you there, Stephanie. I'm the powerful person and you are the one obeying"** Vince commented, watching his daughter with a disappointed look. He had seen her breaking all kind of professionalism for three years, just to spite the girl beside him. At first it was entertained to see but now he was getting tired of his daughter trying to destroy one of his best women wrestlers career just because she was jealous **"This morning I received a call from this young lady right here"** He started, pointing at Valerie **"Asking me to confirm a match for SummerSlam that was not even on my mind. She explained her case and I've to say she had a really interesting idea. An idea that I'm approving with a few conditions from both parts"** Stephanie was throwing a tantrum but no one was really listening to her **"There will be a Hell in a Cell match, Valerie against Stephanie, at SummerSlam! The conditions are Valerie will not get help during the match from her brothers, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns: and Stephanie will not get help from her husband, Triple H. If the condition is broken at any time, the match will be cancelled and both of you will be suspended indefinitely. Agree?"** He explained, extending his hand to both of them. Valerie quickly took it, accepting the match. Stephanie tried to talk her way out but Vince was not going to give up, and if she didn't agree she would be the laugh of the whole company, so she also accepted. Vince gave them the contract to sign and when they were done; he abandoned the ring and went backstage.

**"What was that?!"** Seth was walking to the locker room when Dean Ambrose stopped him. He should have seen this coming.

**"What you mean, man? I'm not going to let The Miz run his mouth like that about me"** He said the first excuse he could think of.

**"All right… Now days you have this great reputation to protect"** Dean responded sarcastic, making Seth flinched in his mind. He tried to answer the lunatic but he was not buying it **"I know you. I don't trust you. You screwed that up"** Dean said, remembering all pain he felt after the betrayal, all the pain his family went through because of the man in front of him **"So this isn't going to happen. Ain't going to be no Shield reunion"** Seth had been caught red handed and he knew it **"You stay out of my business. You fight your battles, I'll fight mine"** He finished before he went away.

**"Fine, man"** Seth answered before kicking a box and start swearing. He needed to change his way of apologizing or try harder on the one he was already doing, but first he had a match against Bray Wyatt.

**"Dean! Have you seen Dean?"**

**"I'm here. What's up?" **He was relaxing in one of the tables, eating an apple. He'd been trying to calm down since his interaction with Seth.

**"You need to go out there! The Miz is beating the hell out of Seth!"** She exclaimed, really agitated. She tried to push Dean out of the chair but he was not bulging.

**"And what does that have to do with me, Val? I fight my battles and he fight his" **

**"Because if you remember, earlier tonight he saved your ass"** She answered, looking at him like a mother to his rebellious kid. She continued to stare at him until he got exasperated and ran to save the traitor's ass.

**"Your family is weirder than mine"** She heard Finn Balor say with a smile on his face. She looked at him and then she looked to those he was talking about. Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows who were trying to make A.J laugh when he had his mouth full of water.

**"You have no idea"**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X (17.07.2017)**

**"Look, I'm not her for a fight or anything. What I'm here for, Dean is to ask you a question"** Seth told his former friend, trying to calm him down. This could go awful if he made a bad movement **"When I take the fight to The Miz and I will, brother. Will you be standing in my way, or will you be standing by my side?"** He asked, carefully.

**"I'm sorry… Did you say brother?"** Dean ignored the rest of his speech. Seth tried to interrupt him, knowing he had fucked up with that word **"Brother… I ain't your brother. My family was in the Shield! My family fought with me in the trenches. I trust my family!"** The lunatic was not stopping and the public was having a blast **"My family had my back! My family stood for something!" **He looked Seth up and down **"You… I don't know you… I mean, I knew a guy who looked a lot like you. He was a liar and a cheater. He was the kind of guy that would stab his family in the back. In fact, that guy took a chair just like this one" **He showed the steel chair **"and he stabbed right through my back and right through my heart"**

**"And that was over three years ago, alright?! And you know what? I'm sorry!" **Seth needed him to understand that he regretted it **"And I never said that to you before so I'll say it again, I'm sorry" **He looked the lunatic's eyes **"I live with that every single day of my life and I'm trying to earn my forgiveness, Dean" **He had just go out of script. This was personal and he needed his Shield Family to know he was serious.

**"I see your lips moving but I don't hear nothing"** Every time he looked at Seth, all he could see was Roman and himself going on a rampage and his sister crying herself to sleep for a year because of him.

**"You don't trust me. I get it. You don't want to listen to what I'm saying; I'll let my actions speak for me then. You got that"** Seth pointed to the chair in Dean's hands **"You got that little chair"** He walked to the other side of the ring with his back turned in the other man's direction **"Do it. Do it! Hit me! If that's what's going to make you feel better. Hit me!"** Dean was pacing behind him, seriously thinking about it **"Hit me, dammit!"** Seth threw the microphone to the mat and extended his arms to in a cross, waiting for the blow. Dean prepared himself to do it but instead of hit him, he threw the chair out of the ring. Before anyone could react, The Miz theme song started to sound and a fight broke out.

Valerie was looking at Dean and Seth argue about the news they had just received, they were been paired up together against The Miz and his goonies and Dean didn't like the idea at all, when she felt a presence beside her.

**"You know that he's going to forgive him at some point, right?"** Roman said with concern in his voice.

**"Like you have?"** She answered him, sarcastically. She was still hurt that he had forgiven Seth so easily. Roman murmured her name but she was not having it **"You keep telling me to listen to him but the truth is that I've seen him in the hallways multiple times and he had looked at me in the eyes and ran the other way. The truth is that it's impossible to listen to someone when the only contact you've have with that person in the last three years is thousands of flowers and a very vague note. The saddest thing is that for two years, all he needed to do was say hello to me and I would have forgiven him without a second thought. Now… Now, I've moved on"** She said **"And I knew Dean was going to forgive Seth since the he first interrupted one of his fights. Once he has fought the betrayal out of his system via fights with Seth, they will be friends again. I know that. I accepted that long time ago. What I didn't know was that you would side with him without a second thought and that… That's what hurts me the most, Joe"** She before disappearing in search of A.J.

Roman stood in the middle of the room and looked at his two brothers argue. He needed to have a really long talk with Seth. If his brother didn't want to talk, he will force him to do it, even if it meant revealing Seth's true feelings about Valerie to Seth. He needed to start opening people's eyes. And soon.


End file.
